The beginning of a everlasting bond of friendship
by Roz999
Summary: This is my own oppninon to how i think Thomas and Gaomon met


**The beginning of an everlasting bond of friendship**

**Disclaimer: Yea yea blah blah I don't own Digimon and things**

Since it was never explained or shown in Data Squad on how and when Thomas and Gaomon met I have always thought must have been shortly after Thomas's mum died, also I'm writing this because I know what it's like to lose a parent as I lost my dad to cancer

_**It was late summer in Austria and in one area of the rich part of Austria a young blond boy called Thomas was sitting on a bench in his back garden still in depression over the triadic death of his loving and sweet mother **_"why…why must my mother…of died i...i"_** tears started flowing down from his eyes and face**_ "nobody cares about me!"_** He buried his head into his arms crying heavy **_"all I want is someone to care and love to me" _**he said to himself in quiet voice as he kept his face down with the tears rolling down his face onto the floor**_ "hmmm" _**Thomas slowly lifted his head up and looked around when all of a sudden, he heard a rustle in the bushes and looked to where he heard it.**_"what was that I wonder"_** he slowly stood up to take a closer look when he saw the bushes move**_ "hello!" _**he asked**_ "is someone there".

_**A curly blue and white tail appear out from behind the bushes and there was a low groaning sound of something waking up **_"mmmm"_** Thomas wondered what it was and slowly walked towards it and talked in a scared voice **_"he..hello is someone…there"_**He stopped in front of the bushes and saw the tail**_** and thought to himself** "must be a dog or cat" _**As Thomas reached his hand forward to touch the tail when it moved away as the big blue and white creäture slowly sat up groaning more and rubbed his head with his gloved paw**_ "ouch what a landing that was I wonder were…" _**that moment he opened his eyes and saw Thomas staring at him looking scared and afraid at this strange thing that just talked right in front of him, Thomas slowly backed away**_ "uuhhh…a..talking…wolf!".

_**He was shaking frightened and the wolf creature looked at him wondering why he was afraid **_"hay hay"_** the creature said in a clam voice to the boy **_"its ok little guy I won't hurt you"_** With a smile on his face but Thomas did not believe him as he'd never seen anything like it before as it walked towards him slowly and Thomas took up a fighting stance and shouted**_ "don't come any closer!..I mean it!" _**He suddenly tried to hit the wolf creature but it just moved out the way, Thomas almost feel forward onto the ground when the wolf swiftly caught him **_"I got you!" _**But Thomas squirmed and kicked himself out of his grip and back away and looked**_ "please don't touch me! You want to eat me! I'm sure of it!" _**The wolf creature looked shocked and told him in a clam voice **_"huh you thought I was going to eat you?" _**and Thomas replied back in a very scared like voice **_"I thought!?...i know you wolves' like to eat people!_** The wolf creature now understood why the boy was being like this towards him and approached him slowly **_"I'm sorry I scared you there little one but I won't eat you I'm not like that I'm not the type who eats people"._**When Thomas heard him say that he began to calm down a little and walked towards the wolf creature **_"really?…to be honest you don't look like any of the types of wolf we have here" _**Thomas looked and studied the creature **_"if I'm taking a guess you come from another world am I right?" _**The wolf was stunned and amazed on how smart Thomas was **_"wow you're a smart kid, and yes you are correct I come from another world that is similar to your world here, I'm what you call a Digimon and my name is Gaomon" _**Thomas smiled**_ "my name is Thomas" _**Gaomon smiled back**_ "pleasure to meet you Thomas and I must say you had some power behind that punch when you went to hit me, you sure are strong for a kid" _**When Gaomon said that Thomas blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head **_"you…think hehehe…thanks I do like boxing and I train a little myself" _**And then Thomas looked and noticed Gaomon's red boxing gloves **_" You must like boxing as well as you're wearing boxing gloves"_** Gaomon laughing a little **_"I do and I'm a skilled wolf boxer" _**He took up his boxing stance and Thomas looked at him was amazement **_" That's so cool gaomon! I have never met a creature who can really box good!.

_**Gaomon laughed to see Thomas was so happy then came an important question he wanted to ask**_ "uummm..Thomas is there any chance…I could you know stay with you" _**There was a deep bond Gaomon could feel to Thomas deep down inside him from the moment he saw him and wondered was this fate as he stared at Thomas wondered maybe falling into his garden was fate when Thomas answered**_ "you mean it!? You want to stay here?_** He smiled widely and leaped into gaomon's arms**_ "woha! Hmhmhm _**He gently wrapped his arms around the boy**_ "I take that as a yes then? _**Thomas lifted his head up and looked at gaomon with a wide smile on his face**_ "I would love you to stay gaomon, I feel…like we were meant to be friends".

_**When he looked into Gaomon's eyes he also felt the connection between both of them it was like Gaomon was sent to him by his mother like a guardian angel to protect him, all of a sudden a single tear fell from his eye**_ "you crying there Thomas _**Slowly Gaomon wiped the tear away from his eye**_ "not really"…_** Thomas replied quietly as he buried his head into Gaomon's chest fur and he could feel the warmth from the soft warm fur against his head **_" you're so soft and warm gaomon hmhm" _**a slight blush appeard on Gaomon's face as he was not use to someone being affectionate to him and wrapped his arms around Thomas and closed his eyes **_"I will always be here for you little guy I promise" _**Thomas also closed his eyes then as both had their eyes closed a blue light appeared around them and suddenly dispread, little did the both of them know this was the start to a deep bond of friendship that will last for ever.**_

**Right I really hope you guys enjoyed reading that as I don't think there is any other fanfics that talks about how the pair met I am going to leave this open as a possibility of writing more chapter about the them, so please read and review!**


End file.
